blackchessfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Bóstwa Słowiańskie
Weles-Bóstwo magii, bogactwa, kowalstwa(technologii), utożsamiane z Bykiem oraz wężem, które postacie przyjmował, czy też postać pół taką pół taką bestię mitycznie zwaną Katoblepasem. '''Jest on patronem czarodziejów oraz bankierów, często się mówi, że dobry bankier musi umieć oczarować, by się wzbogacić dlatego łącząc magię i żyłkę do pieniądza stajesz się idealnym przykładem Welesa. '''Perun-Bóstwo wojenne, Władca pogody, głównie Burzy, był sprawiedliwym bogiem wojny, pomagał tym którzy zasługiwali na zwycięstwo, był bóstwem władającym, które mocno było zakorzenione w wierzeniach, sprawiał dużą władzę. Perperuna- Żeńska wersja Peruna, jedna z jego postaci, którą przyjmował w różnych miejscach swoich kultów. Tryglaw- Bóstwo łączące ze sobą 3 warstwy społeczne, Łowcę, Władcę, oraz Kapłana, jego znakiem rozpoznawczym był czarny dąb oraz równie czarna klacz. Podobno każda głowa miała swoje ręce Łowca z nich trzymał łuk i strzały, władca miecz i tarczę, kapłan natomiast miał leczące zioła. Swaróg, zwany Dażbóg, Dadźbóg, Dabóg, Podagą, czy również znany pod imieniem Chors, jednak w różnych cześciach Europy-Bóstwo będące bóstwem nieba oraz słońca jak i również ognia czy gwiazd/meteorytów i komet czy ziemi, jednak nie był bóstwem wojny jak Perun, czy bóstwem bogactwa i magii jak Weles, był czymś pomiędzy nimi. Znany był z tego iż był bardzo szybki i miał również ogromnego koguta, potrafiącego zapłonąć i mknąć niczym kometa. Tworzył on liczne armię z ludzi i stworzeń o niezwykłych mocach, będących również jego dziećmi czy potomkami zwanych "Wnukami Dażboga". Świętowit-Bóstwo przyszłości, cztery jego głowy patrzyły w cztery strony świata przez co wszystko widział, potrafił wróżyć i przepowiadać przyszłość, jednak nie był zbyt potężnym czy silnym fizycznie bóstwem ze względu na 4 głowy, które były ciężkie oraz trudno było mu się poruszać widząc na raz cztery strony świata, zazwyczaj gdy chodził 3 z 4 jego głów spały, walczył i wróżył z gigantycznego rogu trzymanego w rękach. Simargł- Bóstwo czczone głównie w Kijowie, bestialskie,był brutalnym bóstwem urodzaju oraz plonów, dlaczego brutalnym? Gdyż uwielbiał krzywdzić tych, którzy nie szanują jego plonów, przyjmował postać ogromnego psiogłowego potwora ze skrzydłami, poza tym znany jest z innego imienia Paskudź. Rugiewit- Bóstwo o głowie na której widnieje 7 twarzy, a u pasa nosi on 7 mniejszych miecz, a na plecach jeden gigantyczny do zabijania gigantów. Zwany również bogiem wojny czy przysięg, gdyż złamaniu danej w jego świątyni lub jemu samemu przysięgi groziło u mężczyzn stulejką, a u kobiet waginizmem, podobnie karał również osoby odbywające stosunek w jego świątyni. Rod-Ruskie bóstwo seksu, płodności oraz rodziny, był to bóg uwielbiający seks, oraz ponad wszystko ceniący rodzinę oraz więzy krwi. Znany jest pod postacią żywego trupa, w jednych jego miejscach są same kości i ścięgna, w innym całe ciało, posiadające gigantyczne przyrodzenie, często kojarzone z końskim. Radogost- Bóstwo, które czczone jest przez słowian połabskich, opiekun lasów oraz gości i gościnności, był miłym oraz dobrym bóstwem, zawsze wybaczającym i nakazującym wybaczać. Porewit- Bóstwo słabe, kojarzone z twarzą jedną fałszywą na głowie i drugą prawdziwą na klatce piersiowej. Bóstwo udanych wypraw o charakterze grabieży, poza tym bóstwo kłamców i oszustów. Mokosz- bogini rodziny, oraz małych dzieci, władał nad wiłami i rodzanicami, przepowiadała przyszłość dzieci, widziała ich potencjał, sypiała z tym bóstwem słowiańskim, które miało największe znaczenie na danym obszarze. Jest znana również z igraszek seksualnych, figli w łóżku, oraz łamania seksualnych tabu, gdy ktoś zgwałcił kobietę, zwierzę czy dziecko powoływano się na wstąpienie w niego Mokoszy, lub gdy dokonało podobnych czynów zwierze czy dziecko. Gdy ktoś ją rozgniewał, mógł być pewnym, że jego przyrodzenie uschnie, owrzodzieje lub będzie się miało inne problemy jak nie trzymanie moczu, co tyczyło się każdego niezależnie od płci czy wieku. Jedno z ważniejszych bóstw, w mitologii Greckiej jej odpowiednikiem była Hera. Marzan(n)a, Mora, Morana, Morena, Marena, Śmiertka, Śmierć, Śmiercicha – słowiańska bogini symbolizująca zimę i śmierć, przez część badaczy uważana za demona. Poddane są jej liczne upiory w tym Morowe Dziewice, Południce, Północnice i tym podobne demony. Potężna bogini często przedstawiana jako piękna, nieskalana seksualnym czynem panna młoda, a raz jak upiór posiadający zniekształcone oraz gnijące ciało jednak nadal humanoidalne. Jarowit- dobrze znany oraz mocno rozpoznawalne bóstwo będące dużym zagrożeniem dla Peruna gdyż też również był bogiem wojny, sam jednak nie pełnił meteorologicznej funkcji Peruna, przez co była jego władza pomniejszana. Jego imię powstało z połączenia słów jar(o) – „siła, surowość” oraz wit – „pan. Często myliony ze Świętowitem. Posługiwał się on złotą tarczą, która nakazywała się wrogom kłaniać oraz włócznią, która gdy zadała rany, krwawiły one nieustannie, a sama rana nie goiła się czy to na czarodzieju czy to na wampirze, nie dało się ich zasklepić. Jaryło, Jaryła, Jaruna- Bóstwo utorzsamiane z płodnością, jednak w tym wypadku przyjmowało postać brodatego, grubego staruszka, lubiącego wypić i pochędożyć. w folklorze Słowian wschodnich i południowych. Zazwyczaj nosił na sobie białą pieluchę oraz sakiewkę z jabłecznikiem. Żeby bez problemu chędożyć panny przyjmował postać młodego przystojnego mężczyzny w białej szacie na koniu o hipnotyzującym spojrzeniu, dziewka zazwyczaj dziewica, bo takie lubił, chodziła spać z młodzieńcem, a budziła się z łysawym staruszkiem, co go niezmiernie bawiło, dziewczyny raczej nie, gdyż gdzie Jaryło nie stanął tam urodzaj i plony się rodziły wielkie, jednak nie tylko plony, gdyż KAŻDY z nim stosunek kończył się ciążą. Jego dzieci miały zazwyczaj podobne moce do niego, często też rodziły się z umiejętnościami magicznymi. Jak mówi stary manuskrypt: Włóczył się Jaryło / Po całym świecie / Rodził żyto w polu / Płodził ludziom dzieci / A gdzież on nogą / Tam żyto kopą / A gdzież on na ziarnie / Tam kłos zakwitnie.